Dee Bradley Baker
Dee Bradley Baker (born August 31, 1962, Bloomington, Indiana) is an American voice actor who is well known for his realistic animal vocalizations. He voices the most characters out of the whole cast of the franchise. Characters Voiced Ben 10 *Wildmutt *Stinkfly **Stink Arms *Spitter *Carl Tennyson **Carl Tennyson (Goodbye and Good Riddance) *Huge Limax *Mutant Frog *Mutant Cockatiel *Joe *Acid Breath *Stone Creatures *SixSix *Porcupine *Immovable Object *Mr. Zu *Interpreter Alien *Drones *Elsgood (old) *Joel Tennyson *Camille's Ex-Boyfriend *Scooter ("A Change of Face") *Amazing Alan *Eye Guy Alien Force *Swampfire **Ultimate Swampfire *Echo Echo *Big Chill *Jetray *Goop *Lodestar *Humungousaur **Ultimate Humungousaur *Cannonbolt *Spidermonkey *Chromastone *Brainstorm *Murk Upchuck *Diamondhead *Xenocytes *Officer Wells *Hugo *SevenSeven *Psyphon *Bioids *Pyroxovores *Mr. Smoothy *Big Chill's Offspring *Zaw-Veenull *Tiffin *Sangfroid *Frolic *Decka *Sugilite *Tiny *Tiny's Mother *Bailiff *Pickaxe Aliens *Way Big *Ssserpent Ultimate Alien *Wildmutt **Ultimate Wildmutt *Stinkfly *Swampfire **Ultimate Swampfire **Sentient Ultimate Swampfire *Echo Echo **Ultimate Echo Echo **Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo *Big Chill **Ultimate Big Chill **Sentient Ultimate Big Chill *Jetray *Goop *Lodestar *Humungousaur **Ultimate Humungousaur **Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur *Cannonbolt **Ultimate Cannonbolt **Sentient Ultimate Cannonbolt *Spidermonkey **Ultimate Spidermonkey **Sentient Ultimate Spidermonkey *Chromastone *Brainstorm *Murk Upchuck *Diamondhead *SevenSeven *Psyphon *Pickaxe Aliens *NRG *Water Hazard *Nanomech *Chamalien *Fasttrack *Clockwork *Way Big **Ultimate Way Big *Four Arms *Heatblast *Terraspin *AmpFibian *Armodrillo *Eatle *Juryrigg *Bivalvan *Ssserpent *Blowfish *Yeti *Andreas *P'andor *Ra'ad *Sentinel *Computron *Ignaceous *Barry *Harvey Hackett *Plant Alien *Pallorfang *Cerberus *Trumbipulor *Sir Reginald *Lucubra *Red Robot *Prisoner 775 *Mutant Chickens *Mutant Chicken Leader *Inspector 13 *Piscciss Volann Actor *Cerebrocrustacean Actor *Gourmand Actor Omniverse *Wildmutt *Stinkfly **Big Bug *Swampfire *Echo Echo *Big Chill **Freezeghost *Goop *Lodestar *Spidermonkey **Mr. Monkey *Psyphon *NRG *Water Hazard *Nanomech *Clockwork *The Worst *Crashhopper **Crashocker *Astrodactyl *Wildvine *Sheriff Wat-Senn *Class 12 Armored Mecha Suit *Fistrick's Thug (A Jolt from the Past) *Tetramand Priest *Caitiff *Hulex Colonel *Hulex Workers *E-N *Kraab *EightEight *Slix Vigma *Screegit *Zorian Reboot *Napoleon (head) *Nugget *Slurpstack *King Koil *Rath (Ben) **Omni-Kix Rath *Oliver *Jetray **Omni-Kix Jetray Movies Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix *Wildmutt *Eye Guy *Gluto *Drone *Prisoner #1 *Security Ben 10: Race Against Time *Wildmutt Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens *Stinkfly *Carl Tennyson *Cash Murray *Vulpimancers Ben 10: Alien Swarm *Big Chill *Humungousaur Specials Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United *Humungousaur *DIamondhead *Lodestar *Big Chill *Upchuck Video Games Ben 10: Alien Force *Swampfire *Humungousaur *Big Chill *Spidermonkey *Jetray *Pickaxe Aliens *DNAliens Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Swampfire *Humungousaur *Big Chill *Goop *Spidermonkey *Chromastone *Brainstorm *Echo Echo *Jetray *Cannonbolt *Psyphon Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction *Swampfire **Ultimate Swampfire *Humungousaur **Ultimate Humungousaur *Big Chill **Ultimate Big Chill *Spidermonkey **Ultimate Spidermonkey *Echo Echo **Ultimate Echo Echo *Armodrillo *Water Hazard *AmpFibian *Terraspin *NRG *Four Arms *Way Big *SevenSeven *Psyphon Ben 10: Galactic Racing *AmpFibian *Big Chill *Fasttrack *Heatblast *Spidermonkey *Swampfire *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Humungousaur Ben 10: Omniverse *Psyphon *Wildmutt *Wildvine *Ants *Cyber Ants *Queen Ant *Spiders Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Astrodactyl *Big Chill *Crashhopper External Links * http://www.deebaker.com/ * http://www.twitter.com/deebradleybaker * http://www.deebakerphotography.com/ Category:Cast and Crew Category:Voice Actors